Interleukin-4 (IL-4) is a pleiotropic cytokine produced by activated T cells, and is the ligand for the IL-4 receptor (IL-4R), which can also bind to interleukin-13 (IL-13). IL-4, like many cytokines, first binds to a high-affinity receptor chain (designated “α”), followed by binding of the IL-4-α chain complex with a second low-affinity receptor chain designated “γc”. Therefore, the primary binding chain for IL-4 is the IL-4 receptor alpha (IL-4Rα), which binds with high affinity (KD=˜10−10 M). The IL-4/IL-4Rα complex can then bind the second component of the IL-4 receptor, γc (the “Type I” receptor) with relatively low affinity. Additionally, the IL-4/IL-4Rα complex can also bind the interleukin-13 (IL-13) receptor α1 (IL-13R α1) (the “Type II” receptor).
Different cell types express different amounts of the Type I and Type II receptor chains. For example, while IL-4Rα is present on most cells, γc is generally expressed on hematopoietic cells and IL-13R α1 is generally expressed on non-hematopoietic cells. Accordingly, γc, but not IL-13R α1, is found on T cells, natural killer (NK) cells, basophils, mast cells, and most mouse B cells (most human B cells express both γc and IL-13R α1).
Some bone marrow-derived cells, including macrophages and dendritic cells, express both γc and IL-13R α1 and consequently respond to both IL-4 and IL-13. IL-13R al, but little or no γc, is found on most non-bone marrow-derived cells, including smooth muscle and epithelial cells.
Variant IL-4 molecules having differential selectivities for Type I and Type II receptors have been proposed (Junttila et al. Nature Chemical Biology 8:990-998, 2012.)
Circularly permuted molecules are those in which the termini of a linear molecule (e.g., ligand) have been joined together, either directly or via a linker, to produce a circular molecule, after which the circular molecule is opened at another location to produce a new linear molecule with termini different from the termini of the original molecule. Circularly permuted variants of IL-4 have been described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,002, issued Jan. 4, 2000, to Pastan et al.
Programmed cell death or “apoptosis,” is a common phenomenon in the development of animal cells and is both positively and negatively regulated. In addition to its involvement in neuronal and lymphoid system development and overall cell population homeostasis, apoptosis also plays a significant role in various diseases and injuries resulting from aberrant regulation of apoptotic pathways. For example, aberrant activation of neuronal cell death by apoptosis has been implicated in many neurodegenerative diseases and conditions, such as Alzheimer disease (Barinaga, Science 281:1303-1304), Huntington's disease, spinal-muscular atrophy, neuronal damage caused during stroke (reviewed in Rubin, British Med. Bulle., 53(3):617-631, 1997; and Barinaga, Science 281:1302-1303), transient ischemic neuronal injury (e.g., spinal cord injury), etc. Conversely, aberrant suppression of apoptosis can result in hyperproliferation of cells, leading to cancer and other hyperproliferative disorders.
Apoptosis is regulated by a number of proteins, including members of the Bcl-2 family. Bcl-2 was one of the first proteins identified as regulating apoptosis (Cleary et al., Cell 47:19-28, 1986; Tsujimoto and Croce, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 83:5214-5218, 1986). Since its discovery, several Bcl-2-related proteins (“Bcl-2 family proteins” or “Bcl-2 family members”) have been identified as regulators of apoptosis (White, Genes Dev. 10:1-15, 1996; Yang et al., Cell 80:285-291, 1995; Lomonosova, E. and G. Chinnadurai, Oncogene 27, S2-S19, 2009).
Several therapeutic agents for treatment of neurodegenerative diseases, cancer, etc. have been explored but exhibit limitations that restrict their use in the clinic. For example, many chemotherapeutic agents act by inducing apoptosis in proliferating neoplastic cells, but their therapeutic value is limited by the extent to which they are toxic to normal cells. Treatment with standard apoptosis inhibitory molecules, for instance peptide-type caspase inhibitors (e.g., DEVD-type), has proven unsatisfactory for clinical work due to low membrane permeability of these inhibitors.
Targeted immunotoxins (genetic or biochemical fusions between a toxic molecule, for instance a bacterial toxin, and a targeting domain derived, typically from an antibody molecule) have been proposed in attempts to selectively eliminate cancer cells. For example, diphtheria toxin (DT) variants have been generated and tested for their ability to selectively kill cancer cells (Thorpe et al., Nature 271:752-755, 1978; Laske et al., Nature Medicine 3:1362-1368, 1997). Similarly, Pseudomonas exotoxin (PE) fusion proteins have been investigated as potential cancer therapeutics (Kreitman and Pastan, Blood 90:252-259, 1997; Shimamura et al. Cancer Res. 67:9903-9912; 2007).